G'morning, my pillow queen
by shamelesslygay
Summary: A little smut that I wrote a while ago, it's not extremely smutty cause it's my first one, but it's also not not smutty so it's rated M, I hope you'll enjoy. :) Comments are great! Definitely NSFW.


She woke up from the morning sun finding its way through Chloe's window and down on her face. It was a Sunday morning and still too early to be awake, especially considering how late they'd be awake last night. Beside her was the reason she'd been missing out on sleep lately, not that she really minded. The sun was shining on a very naked, barely covered back of a certain redhead. Chloe was on her stomach, facing the other way, her back slowly rising and falling, she was still sound asleep.

Her hair caught the sun-rays and glowed like hot coals in a fire and Beca could feel the fire starting in her chest again and rapidly traveling down. Her hips moved towards Chloe's thigh before she could think about it and a small groan escaped her throat. She didn't want to wake up the redhead and at the same time she wanted nothing else but to wake her up in the best way.  
The redhead stirred, Beca lifted her hand and lazily starting drawing shapes on Chloe's back, her fingertips barely touching Chloe's soft skin and now the fire was raging wild hot between Beca's legs.

"Mornin'…" Chloe smiles, still facing the other way, eyes closed. Her voice was husky and low, 'maybe that's your fault Mitchell, from how many times you made her groan last night', the memory flashes before her eyes and she grins.  
Beca arches her whole body into Chloe, she can feel her breasts against Chloe's ribs and Chloe can feel Beca's very erect nipples. The lil DJ buries her face in the red hair, that always smells like coconut.  
"And a good morning to you, my pillow queen" she whispers and she can almost feel how turned on the senior gets from this.

None of them had thought that Beca would be a top, but the first time they got really intimate, a few months ago now, it became clear quite quick that Beca was more comfortable doing things rather than the other way. Not that she doesn't enjoy Chloe touching her, because whoa the redhead surely knows how to touch her, lick her, taste her in all the right ways and places. It's just taken them longer to get to where Beca is comfortable, whereas Beca have always ached to touch Chloe and Chloe has had no objections.  
In fact, Beca is very good at touching her. They've spent many nights talking into the wee hours and together they realised that the brunette relaxes when she feels in control.  
And just as Beca thought Chloe could not be any more beautiful, she said the one thing Beca needed.  
"Becs, it's okay. I'm okay. I trust you. And if you do something that doesn't feel good for me, I will let you know, 'kay? And, until that moment we can do whatever you want, or nothing at all if you want. If I can just be next to you then I'm happy, don't do anything you don't want to do because you think I want you to" she whispered as she caressed Beca's cheek and Beca's tiny heart felt like it would burst through, she just lunged forward at Chloe and embraced her. She woke up still in Chloe's arms the following morning and she couldn't remember a time when she'd felt more at ease.

Beca's hand travels down her back, she pauses at her lower back and she can see and hear how Chloe's breathing is becoming heavier.  
"Permission to go on…?" she moans, softly biting the seniors ear and she feels Chloe writhing with anticipation, with desire under her hand. Chloe moans and nods. "Yeah, yes, please Becs…"  
But instead of Beca moving her hand down to where she wants to, she slides it past Chloe and rests it on the edge of the bed. With her other arm she pushes herself up slightly and starts kissing the redheads shoulders, softly, lingering with each kiss, occasionally flicking her tongue out, she feels Chloe shudder when she does this. Chloe grabs hold of the linen, her hands making fists, Beca's got her all riled up now and she tries to turn around and face her but Beca gently pushes her down with her bare chest, her hard nipples pushing into Chloe's skin, "Wait, stay like that for a bit." the brunette begs and she does but she can't help but arch her back up and into Beca's breasts, they're so soft and oh gosh she's getting really hot and really wet now.  
She slowly but sternly rocks her pelvis against the mattress because she is really aching at this point, Beca notices what she's doing and without hesitation Beca lifts herself up and places herself on top of Chloe. One leg between Chloe's legs, pushing her thigh up to her aching crotch, her breasts firmly pressing into the redheads shoulder-blades, her lips kissing a trail up from her shoulder to her neck. Chloe shivers, her knuckles are white now from holding on to the bed, she feels Beca kiss her neck just on her spine, one of her favourite places and she can't help the deep moan escaping her.

"Fuck, Beca…" she breathes, biting her lips and lifting her right knee up, making space for Beca's thigh and the DJ doesn't skip a beat as she pushes her knee up against Chloe's throbbing center.  
She's wet and Beca wants to feel both of Chloe's lips on her at the same time so she moves her face up to the seniors and kisses her cheek. The redhead lifts her head up and the DJ catches her lips and kisses her deeply, she smiles and rubs her kneecap against Chloe's wetness, the reaction is instantaneous: Chloe whimpers into their kiss and that sets Beca off entirely.  
She can feel that they both need release at this point. She breaks the kiss up, not before biting Chloe's lip and then lifts herself up, giving Chloe space to turn on her back.  
The redhead does and she immediately cups Beca's breasts in her hands, stroking her thumbs over them, Beca's head falls with a moan and for a moment she doesn't touch Chloe, she just lets herself be touched. The redhead sees her need and lifts her leg up, placing her thigh in between Beca's legs; she's not the only one who's wet.

Her breath hitches and she rocks her crotch against Chloe's thigh, she can feel she's close to the edge now.  
She trembles but kisses the redheads collarbone, she loves her collarbones, ever since that day in the shower where she tried so hard to not look further down, she didn't succeed in that obviously.

She starts kissing her way down, her hot center still rubbing against Chloe's thigh, Chloe is moaning out loud now, Beca stops for a second and looks up at Chloe, she's biting her lip and looking Beca right in the eyes: they look at each other while not stopping their touches, the DJ gets a silly grin on her face.  
"Are you ready for something aca-awesome, Beale?" The redhead needs an extra second to process what she just said because there's too many sensations running through her, then she laughs out loud, that beautiful soft laugh of hers, because she can't believe Beca just said that.  
"You're such a dork, Mitchell! Gosh! Go on then, aca-maze me…" she grins back, that same grin that she had in the shower when they had just finished singing together.  
"As you wish, captain" the brunette smiles and lowers her head to Chloe's chest once again and starts kissing her way down…


End file.
